


A Few Years Later (Surprise!)

by insertclevernameheree



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anne and Phillip are my OTP, F/M, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, I love this movie, I suck at naming stories, a few years after the movie, first fan fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertclevernameheree/pseuds/insertclevernameheree
Summary: A few years after the destruction of the circus, Anne and Phillip get a surprise.





	1. Chapter One: surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am so happy that you decided to read my story. This is my first fan fic, so please be kind. I would love any constructive feedback. Or comment about how much you liked the movie, because honestly I'm obsessed with it.

It was three hours before the evening show when Phillip arrived at the circus tent near the docks. Most of the performers were already in the tent, warming up and practicing their routines. He walked into the arena and saw the Russian triplets practicing some new tricks for their knife throwing act, he could hear the Irish giant and dog boy laughing nearby, they were sitting on the bleachers, playing a card game with Lettie, who appeared to be wining. Phillip made his usual rounds backstage, greeting everyone and making sure everything was in place for the performance. The show still brought in huge crowds since they moved the show to the lot purchased by Phillip and Barnum, and Phillip was determined to make sure that each performance was perfect, always trying to find ways to improve and change the show, encouraging the performers to be creative with their acts. He knew he was too worried about the show becoming stale and that people would stop coming, but for the performers, who had become more of a family to him than his parents and siblings, the show was their home, their life. Phillip never wanted them to lose their home ever again. 

After finishing his daily routine, Phillip went to the dressing room shared by Anne and W.D. To his surprise, he found Anne’s side empty, he looked to W.D., who was on the floor, stretching he legs while reading. “where’s Anne?” he asked. 

W.D. looked up, “ I don’t know” he answered with a shrug, “I haven’t seen her today. I figured she was with you.” Phillip could feel his face start to get red, as it usually did when someone mentioned the trapeze artist. He couldn’t look at the insinuating look on W.D.’s face. 

Phillip looks around the small room one more time, trying not to look disappointed. “oh, I haven’t seen her since the show last night” he replied before closing the curtain, turning to go. Typically Phillip and Anne went home together, but the night before he had convinced her to leave with Lettie and W. D. because he had to finish some paperwork that could not be ignored, staying in his office until well after midnight. He had come home to find Anne sound asleep. She was gone by the time he woke up, letting him sleep in longer than usual. 

“when you see her, tell her she’s late for practice!” W.D. called out as Phillip walked away, making him chuckle a little as he walked up the stairs to his office. 

As he neared his office, he saw Barnum standing outside his office door, talking to Anne. She was still in her street clothes. He recognized the dark green dress that was secretly his favorite, her long brown curls loose over her shoulders, almost hiding the cream colored shawl from view. They appeared to be deep in conversation, only pausing when Barnum noticed the young man. He looked up and smiled at Phillip, causing Anne to looks behind her. She looked startled for a moment, he thought he saw something flash in her eyes before the familiar warmth spread through her face as she recognized him. 

“Hi sweetheart” she said as she walked over to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“Hi” he replied, giving her a hug. Barnum walked a few steps to join the couple. 

“Oh, um, W.D wanted you to know that you’re late for practice.” Phillip said. 

“ Right” Anne said. She paused for a moment. “ I had to see Barnum first, and it took me a while to track him down” she gestured to the former ring master. 

Barnum looked a Anne for a moment, “ why don’t we all go in your office, Phillip?” he said, starting to guide them to the door. 

Phillip became very suspicious. “ Is something going on?” he asked as he walked into his office, looking at Anne, who was now standing by his desk, Barnum standing opposite her to the right. 

“I was just telling him that I won’t be able to perform for a while” she said, looking nervous. 

“ What’s wrong?” Phillip asked. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “ Are you sick? Are you hurt?” he asked, voice filled with concern. He looked her over, searching for any injuries that could have happened during the show the day before. 

“No, I’m fine. I swear.” She replied quickly, stopping his inspection by taking his hands in her own before releasing them. Phillip let them fall to his sides. His expression was still full of questions and worry. 

“ I, um” she paused to clear her throat, pulling the shawl tight around her. Looking down she whispered, “ I can’t perform for, uh, about nine months.” Anne looked up, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“But that’s such a long time, what could possibly be-“ Phillip stopped mid sentence, the meaning of her words sinking in. He went completely still. 

“ Ha ha!” Barnum laughed, breaking the silence. He slapped Phillip on the back. “ Congratulations you two!” He beamed at the couple. “ I’ll give you two some time alone.” He said as he walked out of the office, disappearing from sight. 

Phillip still hadn’t moved, still in shock. He knew Anne was looking at him, but he could not see her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was as if his brain had forgotten every word. 

“ Phillip?” Anne said. She took him by the shoulders and pushed him back a few feet, forcing him to sit on top of his desk. “ Are you okay?” 

Phillip didn’t know how long he sat there. It felt like hours, but he knew it must have been just a minute or two. Just as he was starting to gain function again Anne sighed. “ Phillip, sweetheart please say something” he could hear the fear in her voice, 

He looked up and made eye contact with her. With a furrowed brow she searched his face for a reaction. “You’re…. we’re…” he finally said, unable to say a full sentence. 

“We’re having a baby” Anne finished for him. “ I know we didn’t plan this, and its not the best time, with the circus being so busy, and…” Anne had started to ramble, which happened sometimes when she was nervous. 

Phillip started to smile. “ We’re having a baby.” He repeated. 

Anne stopped talking. It was her turn to be speechless. “Yeah” she replied. 

Phillip jumped up, he grabbed Anne and spun her around, kissing her before setting her down to take his place on the desk. “You’re happy?” she asked, holding his hands in her own. She now had a smile to match his. 

He couldn’t begin to explain the feeling of pure joy that had taken him over. He kissed her again, holding her face in his hands, Anne’s hands covering his. That was all the answer she needed, letting all of her worries and doubts wash away. 

The couple stayed that way for a few moments. Phillip was the one to pull away and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently placing his head on Anne’s stomach. She cradled his head in her hands, running her fingers through his hair. They both could have stayed that way forever, content to be just with each other, sharing all of the happiness that overflowed between them.

Anne and Phillip remaining in their state of bliss for a few minutes before Phillip broke the silence. He started to laugh quietly, the sound muffled by the fabric of her dress. 

“What?” she asked, as they both got up and faced each other, holding hands. 

Phillip smiled mischievouly. “W.D. is going to kill me.” He replied. 

Anne laughed. “Oh man, I hadn’t thought about that” she paused “ We will tell him together. We’ll tell everyone together. She smiled up at Phillip. “Assuming that Barnum hasen’t beaten us to it.”


	2. In The Middle of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter. I've been thinking about this scene for weeks, and I'm happy to finally share it. Please excuse any mistakes, I wrote this all in one go.

Phillip woke to the sound of a dog barking outside. Without opening his eyes he could tell that morning was still hours away. He let out a small sigh and rolled to his other side, reaching out to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Phillip immediately opened his eyes, looking at the empty bed in confusion. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around the room. It was the middle of the night, but the light from the full moon streaming in the windows was enough for him to see her sitting in the rocking chair by the window. Because she was mostly turned away from him, she was unaware that Phillip was awake. He sat in bed and watched her for a few moments, admiring her silhouette, looking like a picture framed by the window. Phillip could have stared at her for hours. 

Quietly he got out of bed, almost making a sound of surprise as his feet hit the cold wood floor. He walked over to Anne, making her jump slightly when he came into view. She had been so engrossed in a book that she had not seen him until he was almost right in front of her. 

“Did I scare you?” Phillip asked, already preparing to apologize. He perched on the window sill, decreasing the gap of their heights as she was sitting. 

“ A little” she confessed, smiling up at him. She closed the book, keeping one finger in between the pages to mark her place. “ Did I wake you?” 

“Not at all” he replied. Phillip took the sight of her in. Anne had put a deep purple robe on over her nightgown, she wore the pair of slippers Phillip had given her as a gift soon after they had moved in together into the small apartment , after he had overheard her complain about the cold floors to Lettie. Her hair was down, allowing it to flow around her shoulders. He loved seeing her dressed up in her purple leotard for the show, her makeup all done up and her pink wig, which she claimed gave her confidence. But he loved it even more to see her like this. Her natural beauty allowed to shine through. 

“What are you doing awake my love?” Phillip asked as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaving his hand to rest on her cheek. 

Anne smiled and leaned into his hand. She put the book down on the little table next to her so she could hold his hand in both of her own. “Your child won’t stop kicking” she teased. 

Phillip laughed. He moved from the window sill to get on his knees next to Anne. He put one hand on the armrest of the rocking chair to steady himself and he rested the other on her rounded stomach, feeling the little one moving. Every time he felt the baby move Phillip got butterflies in his chest. There it was, the proof of a child that was half him and half Anne, although sometimes he wished it would take after it’s mother more than him. Phillip hated thinking of the baby as an “it”. He couldn’t care less about whether it was a boy or girl, he just wanted to meet the little one that he and Anne had been waiting on the for the last seven months. Knowing there were two more months of waiting ahead was agony. 

Phillip looked around the room, their little home was definitely not ready yet. The crib was in the corner, still in pieces, he had been meaning to put it together, but he had been putting all of his energy into making preparations for the circus to be able to run while he took time off to be with Anne and the baby. Barnum had promised that he would resume his ring master duties during Phillip’s absence, which was a huge weight off Phillip’s shoulders. 

In fact, the only thing that had been prepared for the baby was the rocking chair itself. It had been a gift from the Barnum family. When he had presented it to the couple, P.T. told them it was the one thing Charity had said was the most useful during the time she was pregnant and when the girls had been infants. P.T. admitted that he had also loved it to rock his girls to sleep at night. 

Phillip felt a hard kick against his hand, and turned his head to look at the source. “See?” Anne said, the baby proving her point. 

Phillip smiled, “ we have a wild one, don’t we?” he replied. 

Anne placed her hand on his. “ My momma liked to say that she knew I would be a trapeze artist even before I was born.” She said. “She said all of my siblings were pretty quiet in her belly, even W.D. But not me. She said that I moved so much that I didn’t let her sleep for nine months straight.” She smiled, looking down at their hands resting together, feeling their baby kick. 

Phillip smiled at the thought. He imagined Anne as an energetic child, running and climbing, and eventually swinging in the air, pretending she could fly. “I think this one will take after you alright.” he said “The next star of the Barnum Circus.” 

Anne sighed, squeezing Phillip’s hand a little. “Do you think I will be a good mother?” she asked without looking up at him, her voice full of worry. 

Phillip was shocked at the question. He put his hand under her chin, coaxing her to look at him. “How could you even ask that? You are the most caring and loving person I know.” He said firmly. “You are already mother to everyone at the circus, always looking out for everyone and caring about their safety and happiness. I have no doubt that you will be amazing, Anne.” He pulled her face close so he could kiss her, hoping it would help erase her fears. 

“I think you should be more worried about how I’ll be as a father.” He said, almost under his breath. “I’m not sure I know what a good father is.” He admitted, thinking of the horrible role model he had growing up. He had told Anne of his childhood, his father always working, and his mother had not been keen on showing much affection, allowing Phillip to spend most of his time with the nanny. 

“Phillip Carlyle” Anne said, already sounding like a mother. “You know that can’t be true. I see you with the Barnum girls every day. They adore you, and I know you adore them.” In truth, seeing Phillip with Caroline and Helen had been part of what made Anne fall in love with him. Phillip spent his days toiling over paperwork and keeping the circus in order, and even after performing each night, he was never too tired to play with the girls. She loved the way he lit up every time they ran to him, lifting them into a bear hug. She knew he would do anything for them.  
“Thank you Anne” Phillip said, resting his head on her knees. Her confidence in him was enough to ease his own worry. He tried to stop the yawn he felt coming, but he couldn’t help it. 

Anne chuckled, seeing her husband almost fall asleep in her lap. “Let’s go back to bed” she said while pushing him to stand up. Once standing, Phillip pulled her out of the chair, needing a little help with the added weight to her middle. He held her hand, almost sleep walking as he pulled her towards the bed. 

Once they both were under the covers, Anne moved into Phillip’s waiting arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “I think the baby is finally asleep” she said with relief, finally getting to sleep herself. 

“Goodnight little one” Phillip whispered, moving down to kiss her belly. “Sweet dreams” he said to his wife, kissing her forehead. By the time he pulled away, she was already asleep. He pulled her close, encircling his family in his arms.


	3. A New Circus Member

Phillipe had known something was terribly wrong as soon as he took his final bow after the evening show. As he stood up from his bow, he looked over to the side, at the large post next to where the curtains hung, but to his surprise, it was empty. Even after Anne had stopped performing, she had insisted on coming to every show. She claimed it was to make sure W.D. did not get lazy with their act, having to change it to perform solo, but Phillip knew it was because she would have missed the other performers, and she got restless being in their apartment for too long. It had become her tradition to watch the final act from what Phillip had begun to call her spot, next to the support beam that was next to the entrance to the backstage. Phillip loved to be able to look over during the finale and see her there, always with a big smile on her face. Sometimes Caroline and Helen would join her. 

But tonight, when he looked to her spot, Anne wasn’t there. 

And now, almost four hours later, he was pacing the floor while Barnum tried to calm him down. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in the wood if you keep this up” Phineas joked. He sat on a chair, leaning against a wall. In his hand was his tarnished flask, which he took sips from every so often. He had offered it to Phillip multiple times, but the young man had refused so far. 

The two men were in what the circus performers now called home. It was an abandoned boarding house a short walk from the circus, with a large kitchen and common room, and enough bedrooms that most of the performers did not have to share. After the relocation to the tent near the docks, Barnum had purchased the building once the weather started turning, knowing that the company could no longer sleep in tents. Everyone had the choice of living where they wanted, but after finally finding a family, no one wanted to be far from it. For the first year and a half, Anne and Phillip had lived with the rest of the troupe in the boarding house, in separate rooms of course. But after they had wed, Phillip had surprised her by buying a small apartment not far from the circus or the boarding house. 

Even though their marriage was still illegal, Anne and Phillip were more married than most couples. No one needed a piece of paper to see how much they loved each other. Everyone at the circus had jokingly nicknamed them ‘the old married couple’ and it had stuck. Phillip had surprised Anne on their two year anniversary with a thin silver band, which matched the larger one on his own ring finger. 

Phillip fidgeted with the ring now as he thought about the moments after finding her spot empty. He had rushed backstage as soon as the bows were finished. He was about to search for Anne when Caroline had rushed into the tent through the back entrance. 

“Phillip!” she yelled, panting a little from running. He hurried to over to her, before he could ask anything, she continued “ Anne…baby...boarding house” 

Immediately his heart dropped into his stomach. He started running, Caroline close behind him. He reached the boarding house in record time, not stopping until he reached the common room. There he found Charity, she turned with a big grin when she heard him. 

“Oh Phillip, I hope Caroline didn’t worry you too much.” She said when she saw how pale the young ringmaster looked, she walked over and gently placed him in a chair. “The girls and I were at the circus with Anne when she started having pain, we brought her here because it was closer than your apartment.” Charity sat next to Phillip, allowing him to absorb her words. 

“Anne?” Phillip asked, unable to get out more than one word at a time. 

“She’s doing great. She’s in the spare bedroom with the midwife right now.” Charity smiled reassuringly, rubbing Phillip’s arm. 

Helen ran down the stairs “Mom I found some more blankets” she said. 

“Oh, perfect” Charity responded “I’ll take those, give your sister a minute to rest and then you two go to the circus and tell your father what’s happened” She turned to go back down the hall, pausing after hearing Phillip get up and make a noise of questioning. Charity looked back towards Phillip, “I’m afraid now begins the hard part, the only thing you can do now is stay here and wait.” She gave him a small smile and left. 

Since then, the performers had arrived home and joined Phillip, many of them trying to distract him. Tom had tried to coax him into a game of cards, and Lettie kept trying to feed him. But Phillip couldn’t be bothered. After a few hours, many of the performers had gone to their rooms, with the promise that they would be alerted with any news. The only ones left in the common room were Phillip, W.D., Phineas, and Lettie. 

Phillip had alternated between sitting and pacing multiple times. Every second felt like a year. He felt the pressure growing in his chest with each length of the room he made. He didn’t know what was worse, the quiet, or when he could hear Anne’s pain. Each time she yelled his heart broke a little more. Charity had come out each hour or so to give Phillip an update, but she told him each time it could still be hours. Eventually Lettie also went to her room, sharing her bed with the already sleeping Helen and Caroline.

“Forget the floor, you’re going to wear yourself out Carlyle.” W.D. said. He reached out his hand, Barnum placed the flask in his grip. W.D. was worried about his sister, but he hid it much better than Phillip. 

The periods of quiet were getting shorter and farther between. “It’ll be soon” Phineas said, remembering from the birth of his own children. He moved to stand with Phillip. He had stopped pacing in the middle of the room, unable to focus on anything else besides his wife’s screams. 

As fast as the noise had started, it stopped. Phillip whirled around to face the hallway, Phineas and W.D. beside him. The quiet only lasted a second, then a new little voice, crying. Barnum reached out to touch Phillip on the shoulder, to stop him from fainting or running into the bedroom, he didn’t know which.

Phillip felt his knees go weak. Unsure of what to do, he kept standing there until Charity walked in, her face beaming.   
“I think someone is excited to meet you.” She said “Go on” she urged when she saw that Phillip hadn’t moved, still in shock. 

As if they were magic words that broke his trance, Phillip ran down the hall, pausing only for a moment before opening the door. 

“How’s Anne?” W.D. asked. 

“Perfect” Charity replied, taking the spot between the two men vacated by Phillip. “They both are.” She said, putting her arms around Phineas, who returned the embrace and kissed her on the forehead. The three of them moved to the couch, giving the new parents time alone. 

Phillip opened the door carefully, taking the scene before him in. The midwife was placing the last few items in her bag, preparing to leave. She smiled at Phillip and walked out the door, closing it behind her. He turned his eyes to the middle of the room, where Anne lay in the bed. Her hair was pulled up in a knot, the stands around her face plastered to her face with sweat. The robe she wore was coming loose, starting to come off her shoulders. Phillip could see the complete exhaustion on her face, but more then that, was the look of complete happiness. She looked down cooing at the bundle in her arms. 

He didn’t know he had stopped in the middle of the room, frozen, until Anne looked up. “Phillip, we have a daughter.” She breathed. 

He moved to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. He gazed down at his little girl and at that moment he knew, his heart belonged completely to her. She was an exact copy of her mother, except for her eyes. Her eyes were all Phillip. He leaned in, stroking her tiny cheek with one finger. Anne shifted, placing the baby in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder. Phillip kissed the top of Anne’s head. “You’re amazing” he said into her hair “Absolutely amazing. “ 

The baby yawned, making Anne and Phillip smile. She started to fall asleep, content in her father’s arms. “We need to pick a name” Anne sighed. They had been discussing names for months, but had never reached an agreement. 

“I think we should name her after your mother.” Phillip said, never taking his eyes off his daughter. 

“Really?” Anne said, moving her head to look at her husband. Phillip nodded. 

Anne could feel the tears threatening to spill over. “I love it” she agreed. 

An hour later, Charity poked her head through the doorway. “May we come in? I don’t know how much longer I can keep everyone quiet, they are all so excited.” 

Phillip looked at Anne, who was now holding the baby. She smiled and nodded. “Bring them in.” He said. 

Soon all the circus performers came in, they all squished in close to the walls, giving W.D. the empty chair by Anne’s side. Once the whispers died down, Phillip cleared his throat. 

“I would like to introduce to you, Sarah Marie Carlyle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! I really loved writing this. If you have any prompt suggestions please let me know. As of now I don't have any more ideas of what to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have plans for two more chapters, but I don't know when i will post them.


End file.
